Thoughts of Gold
by Crystalite
Summary: Tomoyo is a little sad for not having a date to the dance, so Sakura decides to find her one. A unique coupling later on... please R&R. I am no good at eye catching summarys ^_^


"Oh the dance next week is going to be soo kawaii

Disclaimer: Guess what!!? I don't own CCS!! That is so surprising, huh?

This takes place when Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are all Juniors in high school. Syaoran decided to stay in Japan, but Mei-ling left. (Sorry to all the Mei-ling fans, but she doesn't really fit into this story.) Oh, and if the Clow Cards can do stuff you know they can't do, just play along. Enjoy!!

No Need To Worry

"The dance next week is going to be so kawaii! Especially since you are going to be going with Syaoran." Tomoyo nudged her friend. "And I am going to be there to get the whole thing on tape!" Sakura blushed.

"I can't believed he asked me!" She confessed. "So, are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"Me? Nope." Tomoyo looked a little sad, but quickly cheered up. "It is probably for the best. This way I can record the both of you the entire time." She patted her always-present video camera affectionately. Sakura sweat-dropped. 

"Umm, is there anyone in particular you want to go with?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo thought carefully.

"Well, the only person I can think of is Eriol, but he left for England…sooo no I guess there is no one." 

"What about Kinere or Hinzari?" Sakura said, naming some guys from school. Tomoyo shook her head.

"They are taking the twins, remember? And don't worry about it, I don't need to go with anyone. I will have just as much fun making our dresses and getting to see both you and Syaoran blush all night whenever you approach each other." She laughed as Sakura's face turned red. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. "You know what? I think you are rubbing off on me. I am going to be late for singing lessons." She ran down the street, waving bye to Sakura. Sakura raised her hand in response, but her mind was on other things.

'I need to find Tomoyo a date. Other wise I am not going to get any privacy with Syaoran the entire school dance!' She envisioned Tomoyo following her around, camera in her hand, recording every time they danced, taping everything they said. 'Not what I would call romantic.' She ran through the list of guys she knew, but all of them were either taking someone or were completely not Tomoyo's type. She walked home slowly, hoping an idea would hit her. Even when she made it into her room, nobody seemed right. She flopped on her bed and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Kero asked flying over towards her. 

Sakura sighed. "Well, you see, Syaoran asked me to the dance, but Tomoyo isn't going to be going with anyone. She ought to have a date too." 'For my sake as well as hers,' she inwardly thought.

"Hmmm," He floated above her any scrunched up his face in concentration. "What about your brother or Yakito?"

"What! They are in college!! I don't think they would want to go to a high school dance, even if it is only for Juniors and Seniors. And besides, it would just be weird for her to go with my brother."

"Well, it was worth a shot. When is the dance?"

"Next Friday. Exactly one week away." She sat up and took out the Sakura cards hoping for some inspiration.

*****

After singing lessons and eating her dinner, Tomoyo found herself in her room wondering about what she was going to do. She really wanted to go to the dance with someone, but she didn't know who would be a good date. 'I have to admit, I feel a little jealous of Sakura and Syaoran. They have already found love. I wish I could find something like that.' 

She thought about her other friends and classmates. Chiharu had Takashi were going out now quite regularly, which was all well and good since only she seemed to be able to shut him up at times. Even quiet Rika managed to find someone, their fourth grade teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada. Of course, that was a secret, since no one else was suppose to know. Tomoyo had only recently figured it out, after realizing how many teacher conferences Rika had with someone who wasn't even her teacher anymore. 

Tomoyo smiled to her self. She did have one crush before, but he had left before their relationship ever had a chance to develop. Eriol Hiiragizawa. But he had left and made no mention that he would ever return. He really had no reason to stay now that the clow cards had all been converted to Sakura cards. She sighed and took out some cloth to start work on Sakura's dress. 'I can always wear one of my old ones.' She reasoned, 'So no point in worrying over it. I want Sakura's dress to be perfect." Her telephone suddenly rang. 

"Hello? This is the Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking." She answered pleasantly.

"Hi, its Sakura."

"Oh, hi! I have just started to work on your dress. It is going to be so beautiful!!"

"You don't have to make me a dress." Came a protesting voice. "Besides, shouldn't you be working on yours first?" Tomoyo laughed, but inwardly though 'Wow, is she physic or something?"

"You have to look perfect when you go out with Syaoran, Sakura, so I am going to make sure you have a perfect dress."

"But what about for you and your date?"

"What? Sakura, you may have forgotten, but I am not going with anyone."

"Yes you are. I am going to find you someone." The voice shot back determinedly.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know, but I am going to find you someone!!" Sakura repeated. "That's a promise."

"You don't have to do that, Sakura, I will be fine. Besides, I want a guy who will ask me out for me, not because you asked him too." Tomoyo said softly.

"But Tomoyo…"

"Don't worry about me. Maybe I will find some one there." Tomoyo sighed. "Well, I am happy that you are going with someone, and you are going to look exceptionally beautiful for him, wearing a dress I made just for you."

"Well, you work on your dress too, okay? There is still a week before the dance. Someone is bound to ask you." 

"Fine. Oh, and that reminds me, I need to buy more film. Bye!"

"Bye!" Tomoyo placed the phone in its receiver and sighed. 

*****

Sakura set the phone down and looked to Kero for help. "She doesn't want me to find someone for her. She wants someone to ask her because they really want to take her." She set down the phone and picked up the cards again. "Some inspiration these were. I think I just made Tomoyo sad." 

"Well, like you said, someone is bound to ask her. She is really nice and makes the best cakes." Kero got dreamy eyed when he said the word cake.

"I am sure you are right, but I am still going to find a way to make sure of it. She should have a date and I should have time to be alone with Syaoran." Kero looked at her funnily.

"Are you really trying to help her or just find a distraction for her?"

"Both. I really want her to be happy and lately, whenever the topic of boys come up, she seems really sad. I think she misses Eriol." She looked at Kero. "They would have been a good couple, don't you think?"

"Tomoyo and Eriol….hmm, I don't know. It would have defiantly been a scary couple with the combination of Tomoyo's obsession with video taping and her common sense and Eriol's magic and little evil ways." He crossed his arms and flew into the air. "Well, I guess I can understand why you want her to have someone there. She probably would follow you around if there were no one else there to keep her company. I have an idea!" He smiled brightly. "You bring me some pudding and I will think up a plan."

"Kero! You are not helping!"

"Hey, I always think better with a full stomach. If you don't need me, I will be busy playing my new video game." He flew off and soon the loud sounds of music and fighting filled Sakura's ears.

*****

__

Two days before the dance

"How does it look?" Sakura walked out wearing the pretty pink dress Tomoyo had just finished making for her.

"It looks good on you!" Sakura smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. Tomoyo circled around her. "It is almost perfect. It is just missing one thing…" Tomoyo dashed off and returned with cherry blossoms. She placed a few fashionably into Sakura's hair. "There you are. You look so beautiful! I have to record this!!" She picked up her video camera and focused in on Sakura.

"How is your dress coming?"

"What?" Tomoyo looked confused.

"Your dress! You promised me you would make yourself one too!" Sakura crossed her arms.

Tomyo blanched. "Oops, I completely forgot about that. I just wanted your dress to be perfect." She smiled reassuringly. "I have two days left, so don't worry." 

"If you are sure…" Sakura left Tomoyo to change back into her ordinary clothes. Tomoyo sighed. Why did she need to make herself a dress? It wasn't like she needed to impress anyone or anything. 'I did promise her, though.' She sat down and took out some designs. 'Blue sounds good.' She began to piece together her outfit. Sakura quietly waved good bye and left her friend to her work.

When she got home, she again flopped down on her bed. So far Sakura had no luck in finding anyone for her friend to go with to the dance. 

"Is this getting to be an everyday habit?" Kero looked up from his plate of sweets.

"I just have to find someone to take her to the dance, Kero!"

"Who? Oh yah, Tomoyo. Hey, why don't you use the create card to turn one of your stuffed animals into a guy, and them get him to ask her out?" He responded helpfully, before shoving several cookies into his mouth.

"But then they would just be human stuffed animals. I wouldn't have much fun spending my entire time at a dance with someone who couldn't even talk or have any personality. No offense you guys." She said, playfully tapping her toy kitty. 

"I guess you are right." Kero, having finished the plate began gleefully licking to make sure he got the last crumb. Suddenly her door opened and Touya walked in. Kero immediately turned 'doll', the plate falling from his hands.

"Hi squirt." He eyed Kero suspiciously.

"Hey Touya." Sakura grabbed the fallen plate. "Please knock before entering next time!" She cried angrily.

"I could, if I wanted to. Did you eat all of those?"

"Um…yes, I was very hungry." Sakura gulped as Touya picked up Kero by the tail.

"I can't believe you still have this stupid stuffed bear. You really need to grow up." He tossed it to her, Sakura reaching out to catch it before it could hit the floor. He left the room and shut the door behind him.

"I think he is really catching on to me. Ouch, and that hurt." He gingerly touched his tail. Sakura just stared at him. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Do I have something on my face?"

"Wait, you are kind of like a stuffed animal…"

"What do you mean by that!" He raised up a tiny fist. "I may be small now, but you know my true form is awesome!" Sakura ignored him.

"And you have personality." 

"I should say so. I have a great personality. Think you for finally realizing it." Kero grinned broadly.

She just continued to stare at him as realization dawned on her. "Kero, would you like to go somewhere where you could have fun and all the food is free?"

Kero looked at her suspiciously. What was wrong with her? "Of course I would."

"And Tomoyo is your friend…right?"

"Right…what are you getting at?"

"Then you can take her to the dance!"

"What!!! I don't know if you have noticed, but I not exactly human in any of my forms."

"But I can change you with the change card…"

"But why would I want to be human? Remember I tried it when I switched with Syaoran. I am defiantly not human material." He protested.

"Please!? Will you do this? For me?" Sakura pleaded.

Kero though about his options. He could go and get free food. He could stay and play his video games. He could go and help a friend, but then again, by going he would be deceiving Tomoyo. He suddenly realize that Sakura was going with Syaoran, and this would be a good way to keep an eye on them…

"I guess so, if you give me pudding everyday next week, and cakes on Tuesday and Thursday."

"Deal!" She hugged Kero, looking very happy. "This is going to be so cool! We have to keep this secret from Tomoyo, but I have to tell Syaoran."

"Hey! Why do you have to tell him!"

"Because, you are going to have to have something to wear to the dance and I can't ask Tomoyo to make me a guys suit. I also can't just ask Syaoran for one either, because he would be suspicious."

"Fine." He pouted slightly. "At least this time I will have my own body and not his. I bet I am way cuter than him."

Sakura laughed slightly. "Tomorrow, I will ask her for you, okay? I will say that you are a…um…foreign exchange student who wanted to go with her to the dance, but was, um, to shy to ask her yourself."

"Too shy? Why don't I just ask her myself?"

"Because it is too late to call Syaoran now and explain everything to him." She smiled winningly at him. "Besides, maybe he can help you act more human."

"That kid acts less human than me!" He growled, but then suddenly frowned as thought came across him. "Hey, Sakura, I just remember that, a long time ago, I asked Clow Reed why I couldn't be human. He warned me that I should never become human because…um…because…oh I forgot why." He scratched his head. "You can't blame me. It has been over a century."

"Do you think something bad may happen?"

"Hmm, I really don't know. Something might, but then again I was already human once, remember? And nothing bad happened. Anyway, you are already stronger than he was, so it should be okay."

"I guess. Wow, this is already more complicated than I wanted it to be." She flopped back down on the bed. "So you really think it would be okay?"

""I am sure of it. I have a lot of faith in you." Sakura smiled and them drifted off to sleep. Kero went into his drawer room, but stayed up late, trying to remember exactly what Clow Reed had said. Finally, he gave up and went to sleep.

*****

Sakura ran out of the house, actually early for a change. She wanted to make sure she had time to tell Tomoyo the good news before school started. 

"Wow, you're here early." Tomoyo commented as she entered the classroom ten minutes before the bell. Sakura ran up to her and leaned on the desk to catch her breath.

"Tomoyo…guess…what…dance…date…" She panted. Tomoyo smiled.

"I think you had better start again."

Sakura took in a few deep breaths, trying to slow down her racing heart. "Tomoyo, guess what? There is a foreign exchange student who want to take you to the dance." She grinned at her friend astonishment.

"Really? Who is he?"

"He is very new and thought you were…uh…very cute and nice so he asked me to ask you if you'd go with him."

"Sakura, that doesn't help. Who is he? Does he have a name?" Tomoyo laughed a little, but inside her heart was beginning to race. Sure she had hoped to be asked, but she never really expected that she would…

"His name? Oh, yes, he has a name." She thought quickly. "It is Tanceshi Umbi." She winced a little at the name. She hoped Kero liked it.

"That's an odd name. Do I know him?" Tomoyo looked around, as though expecting to see him in their class.

"Um, no, you don't. I know it is weird to be asked to a dance by a guy you have never met, but he is really nice. I think you should go with him." Sakura answered.

"Well, I guess it would be okay." Tomoyo sat down as more students began to arrive. Sakura followed in suite.

"That's great! He is going to be riding with Syaoran to the dance, so he won't need a ride or anything." Sakura smiled, practically jumping up and down inside with excitement.

"Who am I giving a ride to the dance?" Sakura spun around in her chair to find Syaoran looking down at her.

"You are taking Tanceshi, remember?" She gave him this 'just-play-along-with-me' look. "He is Tomoyo's date."

"Oh right." He sat down, giving her a look that was easily read 'You-better-tell-me-later-what-is-going-on'. Tomoyo just looked between them, and despite her great observation skills, couldn't quite pick up what was going on.

"You both can be really weird you know." Just then the bell rang and everyone got ready for class.

*****

Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo as they went their separate ways home. She started to continue when a strange figure jumped from the trees. "Syaoran! What are you doing here?" He opened his mouth to answer but she waved her hand to stop him. "Never mind. It is better this way. Now Tomoyo has no reason to suspect anything."

"What is going on Sakura?" He crossed his arms. "Who is this guy I am taking to the dance?" She grabbed is hand, which made him blush slightly, and pulled him behind the trees that lined the sidewalk. 

"I need your help." She looked around, to make sure they were alone. "I found Tomoyo a date, but I need some clothes that he can borrow for the dance."

"What?"

"He needs some clothes." She repeated. "Didn't Tomoyo make you several suits for 'just in case' occasions? I need one of those." Sakura looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Why doesn't he just go out and buy one, this Tanceshi guy?" Syaoran took a step back, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Because he is not human."

"Okay, now I am even more confused. Who is Tanceshi?"

"Kero…"

*****

Hope this sounded okay. It will get better in the next chapters; this is just setting everything up. I hope you enjoyed reading it!! ^_^ 

All I need is 10 review and I am willing to continue!! Flames welcomed (As long as there is a reason behind it.)

Chapter 2 Preview:

Can Kero pretend to be human for just a few hours? Or will those bowls of food give him away? A new evil arrives…could this be what Clow Reed was warning about?

And the entire time, one question is asked~

Tomoyo: Why does my date seem so familiar?


End file.
